A Fanged Fang
by otaku9
Summary: After Fang's near-death experience, changes have been happening to him. Pale skin, fangs, and an obsession for blood. Vladimir Tod, meanwhile, has been having dreams about a little brother he never knew he had. When Fang is sent to Vlad's school, secrets will be revealed and a broken family might just be fixed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

Takes place after _Fang_ but he doesn't leave Max, but they're not dealing with saving the world or one of those cults in the last two books. They already saved the world in some way.

As for Vlad, this takes place after the 5th book, so sadly, no Nelly will be in this. Sorry.

A Fanged Fang

I wanted until I was alone. Max had taken the others flying while I stayed behind. If I was religious, I would have been thanking God for this small blessing. As soon as they were gone, I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. I don't why, maybe I was just being paranoid. Living the way we do, anyone would get paranoid after a while.

After I woke up from being dead (It's a long story), I've been experiencing some strange things. For one thing, I've been getting paler. That might be because I haven't been out as much because, for some reason, the sunlight has been bothering me a bit. It'll begin first, like a tingle, but if I'm out there long enough, it'll become an ache, and then painful. I've just been spending my time watching movies and playing video games (which I stink at, compared to Iggy that is. And he's BLIND). And then there was the ache in my mouth. Nudge said it's probably my wisdom teeth, but what teen's wisdom teeth come in AT 15? Besides, it's at the top, near the front of my mouth.

From what I remember from the white coats is that wisdom teeth are in the back of the mouth. So that's why I'm actually feeling…afraid (there, I said it. Fang is afraid). Anyway, I locked the door and came up to the mirror.

"Aaah!" I yelled out, falling onto my butt and hitting the wall behind me. I could not believe it!

"No, no," I had told myself, "It's…just a dream. Yeah, that's it." Seriously though, it sounded fake even to my ears. I stood up and looked again in the mirror.

There I was, same black hair and eyes, same black top of my shirt I could see, paler skin, and in my mouth…lay a pair of fangs. I tapped at the spot where one of them was to confirm it, that I wasn't hallucinating like Max was when she kept seeing that Eraser in the mirror.

"Ow!" It felt sharp. I looked down at my finger, a pin-prick of blood on it, and it all clicked. My paler skin, my unable to be out in the sunlight, the fangs, the fact that my blood looked so…delicious…Anyway, it all made sense…ish.

"Am I turning into a vampire?" I asked myself.

I had a weird dream last night. I was back in our old house, playing on the floor. My hands looked chubby and small, so I must have been a little kid. I don't really remember what I was playing with, but for some reason, it kept my mind really focused.

"Vlad," I jolted up to see Nelly, who was younger, and I could feel my own eyes, not my dream ones water up, "You're parents are here." I jumped up excitedly and ran for the door. The door opened to reveal my beautiful mother and my handsome father. I almost cried when I saw my father, but it wasn't for the same reason as with Nelly. Anyway, my mother was holding something wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh, Vlad, honey," Mother kneeled down looking me in the eye, "I've missed you. Would you like to see your baby brother?" Brother?

"Yes, mama," I answered. She unwrapped part of the blanket to reveal a kid who was of fair skin but not as pale as mine, and a tuft of black hair on his head. He opened his eyes to reveal they were completely black. He waved his little fist at me.

"He's mine?" I asked. Mother chuckled a bit.

"Yes, Vlad," she said, "He's yours. He's your baby brother. His name is Nick."

"Nick." I said the name. "I like it!"

"I'm glad you do," She said. Baby Nick looked up and smiled at me. "He seems to have taken a liking to you." I smiled back at the baby.

I woke up suddenly from the dream, feeling confused. It seemed so real…but I never had a brother.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. I decided to go with first person on these characters because, I noticed, that when a part of a Maximum Ride book talks about other characters, Fang included, it's in third person, while Vladimir Tod in his books also has a third person POV. _


End file.
